Djimmi The Great
Djimmi the Great is one of the flying bosses fought in Carniville in "Pyramid Peril". He is a muscular, orange-red genie that seemingly treats the battle in a fun-having, playful trickster way. Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke will not actually deal damage to players. Phase 1 After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of these attacks from the chest to damage players: *Four swords come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen, one of which can be parried. After which, these swords will spin around for a bit before launching at the players. The fourth one of those sword can be parried. *The chest spews out jewelry, goblets and gems at the players. One of those gems, a pink one can be parried. *Two cat sarcophagi sent out from the chest, which release 4 homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull at you in a forward trajectory. This attack is very infrequent, so players may only see him do this once or twice. If the players goes behind Djimmi, blue swords will drop on the players. After taking enough damage, Djimmi disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 2 In this phase, players have to traverse through side-scrolling section with Djimmi being the pillar that blocks your path. The pillar can only be passable by shooting at the section with Djimmi's face laughing, which creates a small opening for players to fly through. Once players pass through every pillar, they'll be met with saw blades that bounce around trying to damage them. After players making to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 3 In this phase, a sarcophagus of himself appears and reveals his face inside it. He attacks players mainly by moving up and down, and shooting his two eyeballs at the players, which move in a wave motion. All the while, ghost mummies of himself come out of the sarcophagus and damage players if they run into them. After taking enough damage, the sarcophagus gives the player a sad look and leaves off screen and the marionette fight begins. Phase 4 In this phase, players face the wooden marionette version of Cuphead created by Djimmi. First, Djimmi reappears for a few moments, seeming to meditate, before laughing and turning into a giant hand holding the strings of the marionette. This marionette moves around for a bit before shooting blue projectiles through his finger at the players. One of those shot can be parried. All the while, Djimmi's turban homes in on players, following them and stopping to fire three waves of bullets which goes in a cross formation and slightly curves to the right. After taking enough damage, the marionette is destroyed and the real fight with Djimmi begins. Strangely, on Simple difficulty, the battle just ends despite Djimmi not actually being harmed in the process. Final Phase In this final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself taking up a good portion of the screen. There he summons three pyramids, each with 4 eyes on each side, flying around the player. Periodically, the pyramid will open its eyes, firing a cross shaped laser after a short delay. Occasionally, Djimmi will fire a ring-like projectile at the players which shot from the gem on his turban. After you pull enough hits on him, Djimmi is defeated as he is seen coughing. Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence, or perhaps the Illuminati. *Djimmi's shoes are probably based on Aladdin's lamp. *The Phase 2 portion may be based on the Galactic Nova fight from Kirby Super Star. *The way that Djimmi creates a puppet version of Cuphead to fight him is similar to how White Monkey created a robotic version of Jimmy in Ape Escape 2. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, which is the more traditional term for genie, and Jimmy, an actual human name. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2